A journey to the Russel Family
by Thikle
Summary: Three months after Nick's departure from Briarwood, Madison and the others receive an invitation to join him. My first story, ever
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything about the story except Stacy .

At the RockPorium days were all the same since Nick had left Briarwood to meet his adoptive parents and tell them that he had found his biological ones.

Vida was always at her beloved consol with Matumbo, who was learning how to be a good Dj from the best in town. Chip was the entertainer of the shop: he became the story-teller of the adventures of the mystic Force. He obviously added details and use his excitement to narrate , but you know, stories are better if told with passion (and he got lot of it). Xander was always supervising on the old and the new shop-assistants, human and not. He was always ready to help girls to find the right Cd to listen to, maybe with him.

And then there was Madison. She was always ready to film her friends with her camera, always ready to help costumers, and always waiting for Nick to come back. They called each other a couple of times since Nick had left Briarwood, three months ago. They talked about everything: the weather, the RockPorium, Rootcore, friends, but they never talked about their feelings. They both missed each other, but they both didn't expect anything from the other. Madison was waiting for her best friend to come home, maybe a new lover, but first a friend. The courage she needed to ask him to come back to her had left her since he left her with the red blanket. She considered it a promise to come back to a place that he now knew as home, not a promise to live together forever.

At Rootcore Clare, become a powerful Sorceress, was now teaching young magical creatures the basics of magic. The four Power Rangers were often there to practice their magic and sometimes teach too. After the defeat of the Master they continued to improve their powers, just in case, you never know.

Daggeron was living in RootCore too, teaching the art of swords of Mystic Knights. He and Jengii were taking care of FireHeart, waiting for his owner to come back .

' Sis, you've got mail!' V was holding a letter in her hands, looking at it with curiosity.

'oh, thanks Sis.' Now the letter was in her hands and the curiosity was hers. Her name was written in red ink, a familiar writing, Nicks'. She opened the envelope and took the letter out. A piece of paper came out the envelope and fell down. Madison saw it and grab it: a map. She was surprised, then she started reading the letter, maybe she would have found something to let her understand.

'_Dear Maddy, how are you?_

_Long time since we didn't hear each other._

_I'm having a strange holyday here at home with both my biological and adoptive parents. It's weird to have them together, talking about my childhood, my growing, my life past and future. Udonna and Lianbow are learning everything about my past from my adoptive family, and I'm starting to know them as a couple first and as parents of course._

_Everything seems to be perfect, except for one thing: my friends._

_I really miss you all much, and I would like to see you asap , but I'd like to stay here longer, to taste this emotions more and more. Then I came to a conclusion: why don't you all come here next week-end? The map will show you how to come here, and Family Russel will put you up in his house. What do you think? I hope you'll like the idea and decide to join me and my family. I really miss you Maddy , I miss my best friend, I miss my favourite chocolate eyes. Let me met them soon._

_Hope to hear soon from you, you know my number well, your Nick'_

That was REALLY unexpected, really! Madison looked at Vida, who was captured by the gaze of her sister while she was reading the letter.

'What's wrong Sis? Bad news? Is that Granma?' Vida was a little worried and she spoke in a loud voice, which captured Chips' attention.

'Any problem girls? Maddy? ' he said, coming closer to the Rocca sisters.

'It's Nick' said Madison in a whisper 'He wants us to reach him at his parents' house this week-end'.

'Well, this is a very good news, we could meet our mate again' said Xander from behind Vida 'except for the fact that we work in the week-end'.

'Oh, come on Xander' said the Pink head witch 'We can leave the shop for one day without causing it's destruction! The new shop assistants are doing a good job, they can do it even without our.. I mean… your supervising! When will come another occasion?'.

'V is right. Who is for the journey? Hands up!' Chip was excited, he was already wondering about a new adventure, full of mystery and suspense.

Chip, Vida and then Madison had their hands up, moving them in circle like three little children who needed attention, smiles on their faces. Madison's smile was happier than the others, if possible. She didn't expected that letter, that invitation, that allusion to her eyes. He was missing her more than as a friend, like she was.

'All right, all right. Mates, we have to organise. I will take care about the planning of the shifts here at RockPorium, hoping that nothing wrong will happen while I'm not here. V, you will have to prepare your car, fuel, music…you're the only one who can take us there except magic. Chip: food and drinks for the journey. And then ….Maddy…. ehm…prepare your best dress! You're gonna meet your love again!' Maddy blushed as she heard last Xander 's words. Were her feelings so easy to see?

Everyone finished his shift at the RockPorium, Chip's turn to close up the shop. The whole group was exited to leave Briarwood for a while, and of course see Nick again.

That night Madison decided to call Nick to inform him about their decision and talk to him about his feelings. She dialled the well known number and she waited for Nick to pick up the phone.

'Hello, Nick, is that you?' Madison said as she heard someone answer the phone.

'Who are you?' a little voice came from the receiver.

'I am Madison and you are…?'.

'Mama told me I don't have to talk to strangers'.

'And it's right but, I am a friend of Nick, I'm not a stranger . Let me guess, you must be Stacy, aren't you?' Nick told her many times about her little niece from his oldest brother Jason.

' How do you know my name? Are you a magician?'

' Well in a certain way….' Madison was laughing. Stacy's voice was so sweet. 'Isn't it too late for you to stay up? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?'.

'Yes, but uncle Nick promised to tell me a story, with fairies, knights and a Mermaid princess'. Stacy said it with excitement.

'Oh, I know, a Mermaid Princess, very nice' Madison was blushing.

'Now I have to go, uncle is coming. Bye-bye Madison' and she closed the conversation.

'No Stacy, wait!' but it was too late. Madison looked at her phone, she didn't manage to talk to Nick. As she was moving to her room the phone started ringing.

'Hello?' Madison answered.

'Hi Maddy, it's Nick! I'm sorry, my niece Stacy rubbed my phone and I couldn't answer. Did she entertain you well?'.

'Hi Nick, happy to hear your voce. Yes, she did. She told my about her favourite story, the one about a Mermaid Princess' and she made a grin.

'Did she?... Oh well…I'm gonna have a conversation with my niece later…. So…ehm…did you receive my invitation?' Nick was trying to change argument, he felt a little embarrassed.

'Yes, I did and after a close meeting with the others we decided to accept your invitation and join you. We will leave at 6 am and it will take a few hours before we will arrive'.

'I can't wait to see you again Maddy…. well, you and the rest of the team of course…..most of all you. I missed you so much, our conversations, your camera, your eyes '. He was nervous. He didn't want to tell Madison about his feelings on the phone, but words came out freely. 'Tomorrow we'll be together again'.

Madison blushed listening to his words. She took a deep breath as she started to talk.

'I miss you too Nick, so much you'll never know. Days are so boring without you. There is always something…..someone missing'. She paused for a few seconds, then she spoke again 'Now it's better if I have some sleep. Tomorrow I will wake up very early. Good night Nick'. Her voice was a whisper.

'Good night Maddy, see ya tomorrow, finally '. Then he closed the conversation.

Madison closed the morpher/phone, she put it closer to her chest and grin: she told him that she missed him, how did she find the courage? She went into her room and she sat on the bed , happy. She lied on her bed, wearing the clothes she had that day, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would have seen Nick, tomorrow she would have revealed her feeling for him. Tomorrow it would have been the right day.

A/N So, did I make lots of mistakes? Did you understand the story? Do you want me to go on with it? Please, review, to tell me everything, about the story and the english. I know that the story isn't good, but it's my first one and I am proud of it, after all. Thanks to everyone who read it. Dany


	2. Chapter 2

As for the first chapter, I don't own the PR.

So this is the second chapter, hope everyone will like. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first one, hope u'll do the same with the 2nd .

The alarm clock rang at 5a.m arousing Madison, who didn't sleep much, too exited that she was going to see Nick after so long.

She got up and went to the bathroom, had a shower, brush her teeth and went back to her room to prepare her thing: a blue tan top and a pair of blue shorts for the night, two t-shirt, one blue with a white dragon drawn on its back, a pair of jeans ,a sweatshirts and a pair of training pants. She put everything into a blue bag with white and dark blue lace. She wore a white shirt with three blue stripes on the left, a blue skirt and a pair of white stansmith with blue stripes and a blue sweatshirt with white stripes.

'Sis wake……….up' Vida opened Madison's door sure to see her sister still in bed.

It was 5.30 and Madison was ready to leave. 'How did you do that? When did you wake up?' Madison smiled at her sister as she was wearing her jeans jacket. 'I woke up early. Do you need some help with your bag?'

'No thanks Sis, I'll put something inside later. I'll have a shower, It won't take long.' Madison smiled again ' Can I take the keys of the car, so I can put everything in the boot.'

Vida was already in the bathroom 'Sure, they're on the shelf next to the main door'.

'Thanks Sis'.

_**At the Russels**_

'Uncle Nick, uncle Nick! You have to tell me the story, It's getting late, I'm tired. Uncle Nick!' Stacy was trying to wake her uncle from the ' open eyes' dream he was having after closing the conversation with Madison.

She touched his legs with her little hands and shacked them, but no reaction. Therefore she grab her rabbitand put it in Nick's hands 'Mr Rabbit, can you break the spell my uncle is under? You are a great wizard, please do it.' At the world ' wizard' Nick woke up and took a look at his hand then at her little niece 'Stacy, why aren't you in your bed?' He grabbed her and laid her on his knees, smiling as he was talking to her. 'Uncle, what kind of spell were you under? Have you seen? Mr Rabbit broke it!' 'My dear, there aren't wizards strong enough to broke the spell of love. Let's go bed now, I'll tuck you up in bed' As he spoke, he took her little nice to her room.' Will you tell me the story now? Mr Rabbit wants to know if the Red Knight will see his beloved Mermaid again.' 'He will meet her soon, very soon'. They entered Stacy's room and closed the door behind them.

The next day Nick woke up in Stacy's room. The child wanted her uncle to narrate the story of the Mermaid Princess till the end for 3 times before deciding that time was good to sleep. Nick didn't find the strength to move from her little niece room, so the three of them (Stacy, Nick and of course Mr Rabbit) slept in Stacy's little bed. His muscles were all aching because of the position he slept wasn't comfortable at all ! He went to the bathroom to have a relaxing shower before preparing himself to welcome his friends .

'Mom? Is everything all right with the accommodation for the guys? Do you need me to do anything? ' Nick was in the kitchen, eating an apple while talking to his adoptive mother . he was wearing a black shirt with a red plus drawn on it.

' Udonna is finishing to prepare the last things. Don't worry Nick, your friends will have a good time here. I'm so curious to meet them, and Madison of course. Udonna told me that she's really gentle and smart .' Nick nodded and blushed . Thinking of Madison made he react that way. 'Yeah, yes she is. And she is beauty to my eyes. I'm so happy that you will meet her. You'll loveher…… as I already do ' His voice became a whisper ,hopping his mother didn't hear the last sentence.

**In Briarwood**

'Ok, everyone is in the car we are ready to leave. Chip, are you ready? You'll be the navigator, here is the map and the destination.' Vida was checking that everything was all right.

' C'mon V, let's go. Our mate is waiting for us. Finally the Mystic group will be reunited again! Hope the new employees won't damage the shop ' ' Don't worry Xander, LeeLee will take an eye on them. I'm sorry Claire won't come. But someone must stay at Rootcore. Well let's go sis ' Madison was smiling. She felt like she was going to explode. She was going to see Nick, after three months, in which she understood what were her feelings for him . ' I like him more than I ever wanted. He had to be only a friend, but I can't see him the way I see Chip or Xander. When I think about his black hair, his deep green eyes and his smile, my brain goes in crash, my heart stop beating, and I stop breathing. A complete disaster! He's gentle, smart, brave…... He gave me the strength to go on during the battles against the Master and his followers. The time we had together gave me so much. I hope I'll have the courage to tell him what are my real feelings for him . Hope he won't reject them…..hope he won't reject me.' Madison was thinking about Nick, while Xander and Chip were complaining about which was the faster way to go to Nick's house. She smiled as she watched out of the window. The trip would have been longer than what she wanted.

A/N so, what do you think about second chapter? I think the next will be the last. I knew how the story was going to start and end, but this chap gave me lots of problems. Please review, whether you like it or not. Thank Ya! D


End file.
